Les Six Précieuses
by Oh Juna
Summary: Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la Communauté de l'Anneau, les neuf compagnons qui vainquirent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sauron. Mais il y a une autre histoire que peu de gens ont la chance de connaître, celle des Six Précieuses. Sans elles, la Terre du Milieu ne serait pas le même endroit paisible que nous connaissons maintenant. Venez, je vais donc vous raconter.
1. Prologue I - Apatite

_**Vivre, ça n'est pas Attendre que l'orage passe.**_

 _ **Vivre, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie.**_

 _Un jour, il y a des lunes et des lunes maintenant, les oracles de mon royaume prédirent_ _,_ _qu'une grande destiné attendait un groupe composé de membres provenant chacun d'une des six civilisations elfiques. Il fut dit que la victoire des Peuples Libres sur l'Ombre, reposerait sur l'issu de ce destin. La quête sera dure pour quiconque sera choisi. Mais prenez garde, seul les élues pourront se montrer digne de ce destin. Tous ce qu'il nous restera à faire, nous, spectateurs, sera de trouver les six élues, si tant est qu'elles existent bel et bien. Aucun affrontement ressent n'a prouvé la vraisemblance de la prophétie jusqu'ici._

Aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, des recherches furent lancées. Dans chacun des six royaumes elfiques, toutes les jeunes filles, et femmes, avaient été amené à passer des épreuves, créées pour découvrir les aptitudes dites « extraordinaires » que ces élues posséderaient.

Une elfe, nommée Elwing, vivait dans les tréfonds de la Forêt Noire. Elle avait eu vent, un jour, de cette nouvelle mais jamais personne n'était venu pour l'emmener passer ces fameuses épreuves. Elle habitait tellement bien cachée dans la forêt, que peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. Elle vivait seule, dans le creux d'un grand chêne. En apparence, cet arbre se fondait dans la masse, mais il cachait en son antre une habitation entière.

Elwing avait quelques fois la visite de son frère un elfe de la garde royale du roi Trandhuil, du nom d'Elros. Ils étaient proches, même s'ils vivaient dans deux mondes totalement différents. Elle croisait parfois aussi, quand elle allait nettoyer son linge a la rivière, un magicien, du nom de Radagast, vivant nom loin de là. L'elleth aimait beaucoup le regarder parler avec les animaux de la forêt et prendre soin d'eux. Plus jeune, elle l'avait déjà aidé à soigner un oiseau qui était tombé de son nid.

Ce jour-là, Elwing allait fêter ses sept cent ans. Son frère était passé plus tôt dans la journée, et ils avaient un peu parlé ensemble. Elros lui contait ses activités au palais et les résultats temporaires des épreuves que toutes les jeunes filles et femmes du royaume passaient. Ce test était infructueux pour le moment, et l'on commençait à croire que la prophétie était en fait fausse. Elwing, quant à elle, parla simplement des journées banales qu'elle passait dans son petit coin de paradis. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant qu'Elros dût retourner au palais. Il n'avait cependant peu de moyen pour lui offrir un présent, mais de toute manière la présence de son frère était déjà un cadeau.

Dans l'après-midi, elle décida d'aller à la rivière dans l'espoir de croiser Radagast. Cependant, arrivée là-bas, ce ne fut pas le magicien qu'elle rencontra. Un campement d'Homme s'était installé de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle eut à peine le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre lorsqu'un garde s'avança vers la rivière. Du coin de l'œil, Elwing l'observa. Il n'avait pas la beauté des elfes, certes, mais un charisme fou se dégageait de lui. Elwing en eut le souffle coupé. L'homme leva alors la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu vert envoûtant qui ne laisseraient personne de marbre, surtout pas elle. Elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas, et qu'elle avait une chance de s'éclipser sans être remarqué de personne, mais d'un certain côté elle voulait être vu. Peut-être lui plairait-elle autant qu'il lui plaisait lui ?

Alors qu'elle voyait son regard longer les bordures de la rive où elle se trouvait, elle comprit que son idée n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne que ça. Après tout, ils étaient une cinquantaine d'Homme, a première vue, et elle sûrement la première femme qu'ils croissaient depuis leur départ. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient en l'apercevant. Elle serra son panier à linge contre elle, comme si cet objet pouvait la cacher du monde. Elle sentit cependant le regard de l'homme aux magnifiques yeux s'attarder sur l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée. Elle ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Soudainement, Elwing entendit d'autres pas s'approcher, et une discussion démarra dont plusieurs hommes, des soldats, avaient l'air de prendre part.

 **« Eh bien Thalion, toujours à rêver de ta cabane dans les bois ? Demanda l'un des soldats»**

L'Homme, prénommé Thalion, ne répondit pas. À quoi bon de toutes façons ? C'était l'éternelle discussion que les autres soldats avaient sur son compte, jamais ils ne le laisseraient tranquille. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire qu'il ait un rêve de nature ? Il ne leur demandait pas d'être d'accord avec lui. Chacun ses rêves. Eux voulaient monter en grade, devenir capitaines ou lieutenants, mener des troupes dans des batailles plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Lui, il voulait seulement vivre entouré par la nature, les animaux et la paix. Il n'aimait pas se battre, ni n'aimait la guerre. Thalion avait rêvé une fois de vivre dans une petite maison cachée dans les bois. Mais pour cela, peu de gens le soutenaient. Depuis, il partait souvent avec les soldats du Rohan lorsque ceux-ci partaient explorer les Terres Elfiques. Il savait que les elfes aimaient beaucoup la nature, et qu'ils vivaient souvent exclusivement de ça. Alors ces expéditions dans la Forêt Noire étaient de bonnes opportunités, peut-être réaliserait-il un jour son rêve dans cette forêt ?

Elwing, toujours cachée derrière le large tronc de son arbre, pencha sa tête sur le côté, histoire de vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle avait pensé pouvoir partir d'ici rapidement et rentrer chez elle, maintenant que les Hommes étaient occupés à parler. Elle n'avait cependant apparemment pas choisi le bon moment car, quand sa tête dépassa de l'écorce de l'arbre, ses yeux rencontrèrent pendant une fraction de seconde ceux de Thalion. Son visage s'empourpra, et elle se dissimula prestement, une nouvelle fois, derrière l'arbre qui était sa seule protection. Thalion l'avait remarqué. Le corps d'Elwing ne lui répondit plus et elle se mit à courir sans plus se soucier d'être vu. Tous les Hommes la remarquèrent partir et engagèrent la discussion.

« Qui était-elle ? Une elfe ?

-Je crois bien.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfe moi !

-C'est maintenant ou jamais, il est dit que les elfes sont les plus belles créatures de la Terre du Milieu.

-Allons l'attraper ! »

Tous partirent à la poursuite de la jeune femme, comme une meute de loups. Seulement, si Thalion les suivit, lui, c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient de mauvaises choses à cette pauvre elfe. Il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance. Il la vit partir vers le Sud et, alors que tous les autres soldats la suivaient de loin, il prit un autre chemin. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il traversait cette forêt, il avait appris par ses nombreuses lectures que les arbres de la Forêt Noire cachaient souvent des passages secrets, ou même parfois des raccourcis. Et, heureusement, on ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait l'impression que les arbres s'ouvraient devant lui, lui frayant un passage. Il passa rapidement devant les autres soldats, qui ne le remarquèrent même pas, et arriva pile au niveau de la jeune elfe.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais s'il ne faisait rien rapidement, les autres soldats les rattraperaient. Alors, quand il fut à ses côtés, il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec lui derrière un arbre. La jeune elfe, surprise par cette apparition soudaine, lâcha son panier à linge. Ses vêtements tombèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Elwing, apeurée, essaya de se débattre mais cela fut peine perdu. La poigne de l'homme était plus forte que la sienne. Elle commença à crier à l'aide, mais Thalion mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'exhorter à se taire. Elle lui mordit alors sauvagement la main et le gentil soldat dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier de douleur. La pression sur sa main se fit néanmoins moins forte, et c'est de ce moment-là qu'elle profita pour s'échapper de son emprise. Elle se jeta sur les vêtements en boule sur le sol et les réunit vivement tous dans son panier. Brusquement, quand elle vit tous ces Hommes arriver vers elle en courant, elle se replaça aux côtés du soldat précédemment rejeté.

Thalion ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne, et encore moins à ce qu'elle soit à moitié dans ses bras. Il se sentit légèrement gêné, mais ne bougea pas de peur de les faire repérer. Elwing leva discrètement les yeux vers ce qu'il semblait être son sauveur et son cœur rata un battement. C'était lui. Elle reconnaissait ses yeux bleu/vert incroyables qui l'avaient envoûté quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il plongea à son tour ses yeux dans les siens, ils ne réussirent pas à se lâcher du regard. Ils ne bougèrent pas non plus quand le groupe de soldats passa à côté d'eux. Plus rien ne comptait, seulement eux deux dans leur petite bulle.

Seulement, il était peut-être trop beau d'espérer passer totalement inaperçu. Ils n'étaient pas dans un livre, et la chance n'était visiblement pas de leurs côtés non plus. L'elfine et l'homme se redressèrent d'un bon et, instinctivement, Thalion décala Elwing derrière lui. Le soldat qui les avait vu en premier avertit ses petits camarades qui avancèrent vers eux, un sourire narquois accroché sur leurs visages. L'expression de Thalion devint dure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait décidé de protéger l'elfe inconnue, quoi qu'il arriverait.

« Alors comme ça tu connaissais l'elfe ? Demanda l'un des soldats qui c'était avancer de quelques pas. Tu nous en cache des choses Thalion, fils de Thalor ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-N'approche pas Othar ! Dit-il de manière agressive»

Elwing observa le jeune homme silencieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait sa défense, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Cependant, malgré cela, elle se sentait étrangement heureuse de cela.

Le dit Othar ne l'écouta pourtant pas et continua d'avancer. L'elfe serra le bras de Thalion, effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle put sentir, sous ses doigts, les muscles de celui-ci se tendre. Elle le savait, à tout moment il en viendrait aux mains. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas engendrer une bagarre. Si l'un d'entre eux finissait blessé, aussi rustre soit-il, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi qu'utiliser ses dons n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. C'était pourtant le seul moyen de ne blesser personne. Enfin, en partant du principe qu'elle réussissait son coup. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé la magie !

Elle se concentra alors et, au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le soldat, était au plus proche d'eux, un mur de glace de plus de dix mètres s'érigea entre le groupe et le duo. Thalion fut l'un des moins surpris, il avait déjà entendu parler de la magie des elfes, même si un mur de glace aussi haut que les arbres autour n'était pas d'écrit dans ses livres. Passé le moment de la surprise, Elwing attrapa son panier, la main de Thalion et prit la fuite. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter à travers la forêt, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher sur des racines ou de se recevoir des branches dans le visage. La jeune femme emmena son héros du jour jusqu'à l'arbre qui lui servait de maison. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'entrée, l'elfe relâcha son emprise sur Thalion. Ce dernier regardait en souriant la maison végétale qui se dressait devant lui.

« C'est exactement comme dans mon rêve, le même arbre… »

Il reporta son attention sur l'elleth, déjà loin devant lui. Il la suivi à l'intérieur de l'originale bâtisse où il découvrit une véritable habitation, qui ne manquait vraiment de rien. Il distingua les différentes pièces. Le salon où n'était entreposé qu'une simple table en bois et deux chaises à bascule en bois clair elles aussi. Il distingua aussi le côté salle à manger, où trônait une cheminée incrustée dans le bois de l'arbre, et reposait sur le feu une marmite grise. Enfin, tout au fond de l'habitat, un renfoncement dans le bois avait laissé place à un lit dont les rideaux beiges donnaient l'impression de flotter grâce à la brise légère qui s'engouffrait dans la maison par une grande fenêtre où la lumière passer élégamment. Il vit également, près du lit, une bassine d'eau et un réchaud. Sûrement installée là pour la toilette.

Tout dans la maison avait été installé au gré de la forme de l'arbre. L'endroit était magnifique. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation quand la main délicate de l'elfe passa devant ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, de très longues secondes, avant qu'Elwing ne tourne la tête, intimidée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait emmené chez elle. Elle avait confiance en cet Homme, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Il avait quand même essayé de la protéger contre ses propres camarades, finalement. Elwing lui désigna l'un des sièges de la maison pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il avait pensé d'abord à refuser gentiment, ne voulant pas être trop envahissant, mais le regard sérieux de l'elfe le fit changer d'avis. Il finit par s'asseoir tranquillement, tentant de faire bonne impression. Elle lui demanda doucement s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Thalion lui répondit que tout allait bien. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, car la beauté de cette elfe sembler irréelle. Elle posa finalement une cruche d'eau sur la petite table et s'installa sur la deuxième chaise. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, appréciant un silence calme et serein. Puis Thalion commença à lui poser des questions. Il apprit son nom. Il voulait lui reparler de cet étrange phénomène dans la forêt, quelques temps plus tôt, mais il lui fallait encore gagner la confiance de l'elfe pour avoir des réponses. Il ne savait pas comment, mais elle les avait sauvé. Il sentait qu'elle était spéciale.

°Dix ans plus tard°

Elwing grogna en se frottant la tête. Elle s'était encore levée trop vite et avait encore percuté le rebord de l'étagère que Thalion avait installé i peine deux jours. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à sa présence. L'ancien soldat lui demanda en souriant si tout allait bien. Après lui avoir assuré que oui, elle l'embrassa et leurs activités reprirent. Depuis que Radagast les avait marié huit ans plus tôt, Elwing et Thalion ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien l'un sans l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Thalion accompagnait sa femme à chaque fois que celle-ci partait à la rivière il avait peur de retomber sur les mêmes soldats, même si dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. Cependant, personne ne s'était approché de cette rivière depuis ce jour-là.

Il n'avait jamais eu droit à des explications par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, l'apparition de ce mur de glace l'avait toujours rendu sceptique. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'en parler avec Elwing, celle-ci s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Thalion voyait bien que toute cette histoire la touchait également. Elle était spéciale et ça il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre.

Alors qu'Elwing s'était rendormie de fatigue après leurs ébats, l'ancien soldat enfila ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la partie salle à manger de l'arbre, où il prit soin de faire le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sorti une boite de couleur ocre d'un des placards. Il s'approcha du lit où sommeillait sa femme et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui caressa le visage dans le but de la réveiller doucement. Une fois qu'elle eut les yeux ouverts, il lui donna le coffret.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…

-Non Thalion, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire mais aujourd'hui est un jour important à mes yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Cela fait dix ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

L'elfe mit du temps à assimiler la nouvelle et une fois que cela fut fait, elle se releva à toute vitesse. Elle se reprit l'étagère sur le crâne mais n'y fit pas attention. Elwing se jeta dans les bras de son mari et le serra fort contre elle.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je ne m'en souvenais plus…

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'était une vraie surprise dans ce cas. »

Elwing le regarda quelques instants avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Aller, maintenant ouvre ton cadeau. »

Elwing ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit immédiatement le coffret. Elle fut éblouie en découvrant un magnifique pendentif où pendait une pierre précieuse d'un bleu aussi éclatant que la glace.

« C'est une Apatite, elle te plaît ?

-Elle est magnifique ! Comment as-tu trouvé cette pierre dans la région ?

-Elle appartenait à ma mère, et j'aimerais maintenant qu'elle t'appartienne…

-Thalion… je ne peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop... cela appartenait à ta mère !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que je l'offre à mon épouse. Elle aurait été heureuse de te voir la porter.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est un vrai honneur pour moi de recevoir ce présent. Merci beaucoup. »

Elwing prit une dernière fois son époux dans ses bras, ce dernier accrocha le bijou autour de son cou. Durant le reste de la matinée, chacun s'occupa comme il l'entendait. Ce fut Thalion qui prépara le repas ce midi-là, il était nettement plus doué qu'elle dans le maniement de la nourriture.

Ce fut dans l'après-midi qu'Elwing dû se rendre à la rivière. Les vêtements du couple étaient maintenant sales et il lui fallait les laver. Elle aimait faire cela, c'était son quotidien et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait le changer. Habituelle, son mari l'accompagnait, mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Depuis dix ans qu'elle partageait sa vie avec lui, ses anciens moments de solitude lui manquaient de plus en plus. Elle adorait être avec lui mais, parfois, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Alors, lorsque Thalion fut assez occupé, elle en profita que s'éclipser silencieusement de l'arbre. Elle se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la rivière où elle s'appliqua à nettoyer leur vêtements, consciencieusement. Elle se sentait observée, mais cela était souvent le cas par ici les animaux, bien que peu nombreux, la regardaient souvent travailler.

Elle termina assez rapidement son œuvre, et fit sécher ses vêtements au soleil. Elle en profita pour se détendre un peu au bord de la rivière. Le son de l'eau l'apaisée et pour la troisième fois de la journée elle ferma les yeux. Cependant, l'atmosphère de la forêt lui semblait d'un coup très pesante. Elle décida de rentrer. Elle n'était plus à l'aise, seule ici. Durant tout le chemin inverse, l'elfe resta sur ses gardes. Ce fut finalement sans problème notoires qu'elle arriva chez elle. Thalion, en la voyant rentrer saine et sauve, sembla soulagé. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur comme celle-ci. L'elfine s'excusa avant d'aller déposer les vêtements, encore humides, sur leur lit.

Brusquement, tout se passa très vite, une affreuse douleur traversa l'épaule d'Elwing qui se mit à hurler de souffrance. Une flèche venait d'entrer dans l'arbre. Elle s'écroula au sol, du sang tâchant le dos de sa robe, et Thalion couru vers elle. L'époux fut prit de panique alors qu'une deuxième flèche passa au-dessus de son crâne et se planta dans le bois du mur. Il éloigna sa femme de la fenêtre, craignant qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée. Il l'adossa au mur avant d'aller jeter un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Il esquiva de justesse une nouvelle flèche qui fusa dans la maison. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir l'armure de l'agresseur. Cela lui suffit à connaître son identité. Ce n'était pas un elfe, il portait une armure qu'il avait lui-même déjà porté. Après dix ans, ils les avaient finalement retrouvés.

Elwing avait eu terriblement mal quand la flèche lui avait transpercé l'épaule. Le rapide pansement que Thalion lui avait fait l'avait quelque peu calmé. Elle regarda son époux un instant ce demandant ce qui arriver, elle ne comprenait pas qui pourrait leur en vouloir. L'Homme était sur ses gardes, il avait l'air d'avoir peur lui aussi. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'elfinne il essaya de paraître sûr de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Seulement, une voix grave s'éleva dans les aires.

« Livre-nous la sorcière ! Et nous te laisserons la vie sauve ! »

Thalion la reconnu facilement et quand il se tourna vers Elwing celle-ci sembler plus effrayait que tout a l'heure. Elle l'avait reconnu aussi, la voix d'Othar. Alors c'était comme ça qu'ils la voyaient ? Une sorcière ? Elle s'avait que peu de gens posséder de tels pouvoirs mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie différente des autres pour autant. Elle avait peur de la décision de Thalion à présent, après tout s'il faisait ce que les soldats lui avaient demandé il aurait la vie sauve. Elle fut sur le point de se lever pour sortir et sauver la vie de son époux quand celui-ci fit volteface vers elle. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'observa pour la dernière fois puis il se mit à chuchoter.

« Ecoute moi bien, on va sortir d'ici et à mon signal tu courras le plus vite possible…

\- Comment veux-tu faire ça ? Ils ont des arcs, ils nous rattraperons. Elwing semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu me fais confiance ? »

Elwing hocha simplement la tête, bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en lui, il lui avait assez prouvé cela. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui il y a seulement quelques secondes. La voyant acquiescé il lui embrassa le front tendrement et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de dévaler le long de ses joux. Il lui attrapa la main et ils se levèrent. Thalion sortie les bras en l'aire tandis qu'Elwing se tenait fermement sur le pan de sa chemise. Ils purent apercevoir une dizaine de soldats cacher derrière des arbres ou des buissons. Le petit commando se rapprocha du couple, arc bander. Quand l'un des soldats posa la main sur l'épaule de sa femme, dans l'optique de l'arracher à lui, le sang de Thalion ne fit qu'un tour et il frappa avec le plus de puissance possible le visage de ce fameux soldat. Il hurla par la suite a Elwing de courir au même moment où il engager le combat avec les autres soldats qui l'avaient attaqué. L'elfe sembla perdu au début mais la peur, la douleur et l'adrénaline la firent réagir et ses jambes commencèrent à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes. Elle esquiva de justesse l'un des soldats que Thalion vint frapper par la suite et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son mari elle s'enfonça dans l'immensité de la forêt.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, ou heures, elle avait perdu la notion du temps, qu'elle courrait dans la forêt. La douleur et la peur ne l'aidait pas à se repérer. Elle devait rejoindre Radagast chez lui, il était la seul personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance après son mari. Mais elle ne savait à présent absolument pas où elle se trouvait. A chaque instant, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Thalion seul là-bas. C'était le choix de son époux, elle le savait, mais la culpabilité de le quitter alors que celui-ci se battait contre une dizaine de soldat lui était insupportable. Et cette culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur, plus que la douleur physique elle-même. Il n'avait aucune chance, ça aussi elle le savait. Elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé des choses horribles. Peut-être même était-il mort… ? Les larmes dévalaient encore en continue ses joues, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant le palais du roi Thranduil. Les soldats elfiques la virent arriver, et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent la soutenir alors qu'elle s'écroulait de fatigue dans leur bras.

Elle se réveilla, elle n'aurait su dire quand, dans une chambre richement décorée. Elle se demanda pendant quelque instant comment elle avait atterri ici. La douleur qui contracta le muscle de son épaule lui rappela immédiatement les derniers événements. Elle voulut se relever prestement Thalion avait besoin d'elle ! Une elfe fit soudainement irruption dans la chambre. Quand elle vit qu'Elwing tentait de se relever, elle posa le bol qu'elle tenait sur le premier meuble à sa droite et se dirigea vers elle.

« Doucement ma dame, vous dormez depuis longtemps, vos jambes ont besoin de se réhabituer à se mouvoir.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis-je là ?

-Cela va faire quatre jours. »

La tête d'Elwing se fit lourde. Comment avait-elle pu dormir tous ce temps alors que Thalion était en danger ? Elle voulut se lever, balbutiant qu'il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Son estomac ne fut pas de son avis. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeuse. Il lui fallut moins de dix seconde avant de vomir dans la première bassine venu. L'elfe qui était venu la soigner lui tendit une serviette, puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…

-Vous avez retrouvé mon époux? Il va bien ?! Elwing l'avait presque hurlée.

-Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, je suis navrée… la voix de l'infermière se voulut reposante.

-Alors qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Elwing, perdu.

-Vous êtes enceinte. »

La nouvelle se répercuta comme un choc aux oreilles d'Elwing. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ne la voyant pas réagir, l'elfe l'aida à se relever puis l'installa sur son lit. Elwing n'opposa aucune résistance. L'elfe fini par la laisser seule, et une fois qu'elle fut sorti, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Elwing. Ce jour, qui devait être l'un des plus beaux de sa très longue vie, était devenu un cauchemar.

Durant les neuf mois de sa grossesse, Elwing ne bougea pas beaucoup. Elle avait perdu cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait. Son frère passa souvent lui rendre visite mais il était souvent le seul à parler. Elle attendait maintenant, seulement, le jour fatidique de l'accouchement. Cet enfant, elle n'en voulait pas, en tous cas pas sans son tendre et cher Thalion. Il lui manquait tellement, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Souvent, lorsqu'elle était seule, ce qui arrivait de plus a plus ces temps-ci, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en pensant à lui, et à leur vie d'avant. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'élever cet enfant seule, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne voulait plus de visite et même si Elros était le seul à ne pas l'écouter, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de venir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ce fut en plein après-midi, le jour du solstice d'hiver, que les premières contractions arrivèrent. Plusieurs elfes médecins vinrent la soutenir. Le travail était terriblement douloureux. La plupart des elfes de la cité pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleur qu'Elwing ne put retenir. Au bout de plusieurs heures une tête blonde vint faire son apparition.

« C'est une petite fille. Annonça une infermière en souriant »

Et alors qu'Elwing attrapait son enfant, une chose la frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux. Elle avait _ses_ yeux. Les mêmes yeux d'un bleu vert envoûtant qui caractérisait si bien Thalion. Elle ne put s'abstenir de pleurer à l'unisson avec les premières larmes de son bébé.

« Tu t'appelleras Nerwen, fille de Thalion, soit forte mon enfant, des jours sombres approchent… »

Elle enleva son pendentif où brillait fièrement l'Apatite, offert neuf mois auparavant par son regretté mais non moins aimé époux. Elle l'attacha autour du frêle cou de sa fille. Faiblement, elle demanda dans un souffle que l'on prenne bien soin de son enfant et quand l'une des elfes présentes s'avança vers Elwing, cette dernière fit un dernier baisé sur le front de Nerwen avant de fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle ne pouvait plus lutter à présent. Elle pensa un instant à Thalion, se jurant à elle-même de le retrouver de l'autre côté. Puis, après avoir écouté une dernière fois les pleurs de son innocent bébé, elle expira son dernier souffle.

 _Elwing, épouse de l'ex-soldat du Rohan, Thalion, mère de Nerwen, elfe de la Forêt Noire, venait de s'éteindre dans son dernier sommeil._


	2. Prologue II - Diamant

**Tout ce qui doit arriver arrivera,**

 **Quels que soit les efforts pour les empêcher.**

En cet après-midi festif, les préparations de la fête du solstice d'hiver n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. De tous les côtés de la Lothlórien, les discussions fusèrent. Il s'était répandu dans toute la cité une très bonne nouvelle ; la Dame accoucherait de son deuxième enfant. Quelques années après la naissance de Celebrian, Galadriel avait mise au monde une nouvelle vie. Dans le secret de la salle d'accouchement, Galadriel paraissait sereine. Elle, elle le savait, elle l'avait prédit, mais il fut vrai que la surprise fut grande pour les elfes autour. Il n'y eut pas une, mais deux nouvelles têtes qui virent le jour : deux petites filles. La première fut appelée Eärwen, en hommage à la mère de Galadriel. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient d'un bleu azur et on pouvait facilement prédire, grâce aux petits cheveux déjà pressant, que dans plusieurs années, elle aurait une chevelure doré, comme celle de sa mère. La seconde, elle, fut appelée Linaewë, en rappel de ses yeux noirs aux reflets argentés. Ses cheveux deviendraient d'un brun corbeau, cela pouvait déjà se voir. Celebrian n'eut le droit d'entrer dans la chambre une fois que les deux enfants eurent été lavées et rendu à leur mère. La jeune Celebrian, âgée de quarante-six ans, treize ans aux yeux d'un Homme, s'approcha calmement de ses deux nouvelles petites sœurs. Elle fut surprise de leur énorme différence physique. Celeborn le fut aussi, bien qu'il fût la pendant l'accouchement, ne s'attendant pas à avoir deux autres enfants. La famille royale avait l'air sereine et heureuse en ce jour de solstice.

Les deux petites filles furent souvent cajolées par leur grande sœur qui aimait énormément s'occuper d'elles. Celebrian avait une magnifique voix et elle ne l'a partageait seulement qu'avec elles. Très vite les personnalités des deux petites avaient été découvertes. Alors qu'Eärwen était un bébé calme et souriant, sa sœur, Linaewë, pleurait souvent et donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à tous ceux qui avaient le courage de s'occuper d'elle. Mais les deux petites étaient, quoi qu'on en dise, très attachantes et un lien unique et indestructible les reliait. Les princesses grandirent sans jamais se détacher l'une de l'autre.

Elles atteignirent l'âge de vingt et un ans, six ans physiquement pour les Hommes, protégées et aimées dans un cocon idyllique. Jusqu'à ce que le rêve n'éclate brusquement. La famille royale avait décidé de se reposer au bord de la rivière Celebrant, le jour de l'anniversaire des deux jumelles. Alors que Celebrian s'amusait avec ses sœurs dans l'herbe, une masse sombre dans la forêt attira l'attention de Galadriel et Celeborn. Peu de gens avaient pour habitude de traverser la Lothlórien et encore moins en pleine journée. Celeborn se tourna vers sa famille et ordonna doucement à son épouse :

« Galadriel, retourne vers les gardes… »

Doucement, la jeune femme attrapa les mains de ses deux plus jeunes filles, Celebrian été accrocher à la robe de sa mère et elle commença à se diriger vers les soldats, installer un peu plus loin sur la rive. Durant le trajet, Galadriel resta sur ses gardes, scrutant l'horizon de ses yeux perçants. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir arriver trois personnes, recouvert de la tête au pied de capes sombres, dans leur direction. La reine plaça ses enfants derrière elle. Les trois hommes les encerclèrent. Aucun ne parla. La peur pouvait se voir sur les visages de la famille royale.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? », osa demander Galadriel.

Pour toute réponse, les individus levèrent la tête laissant voir un spectacle presque irréaliste. Ils étaient des elfes à la peau noire, et aux yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Celebrian retint son souffle et serra plus fort sa poigne sur le vêtement de sa mère. Ces hommes étaient effrayants. L'un d'eux s'approcha et fit un geste de main lorsque Galadriel voulut s'approcher, voulant évidement protéger ses princesses. La dame s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. L'elfe n'y porta aucune attention et s'accroupit à quelques mètres des enfants.

« Linaewë », dit-il d'une voix grave et sombre.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Cet homme connaissait son nom ! L'elfe lui sourit, montrant des dents blanches éclatantes contrastant sa peau d'ébène, et Celebrian rapprocha sa petite sœur encore plus près d'elle. L'homme tendit le bras vers la petite, qui sembla hypnotisée par ses yeux. Comme si une force invisible la força à tendre le bras, la petite main de Linaewë alla se poser sur celle de l'homme.

Contre toute attente, une flèche se figea dans l'épaule du sombre elfe, lui faisant lâcher la main de la princesse, qui se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de son père. Celebrian et Eärwen allèrent se cacher derrière ce dernier. Les deux autres étrangers disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés, laissant leur congénère aux mains de Celeborn et de la garde royale. Le père de famille, enragé, donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage de l'inconnu qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

« Un elfe noir…, siffla-t-il.

\- Père, qui était-ce ? Demanda Celebrian en s'approchant du concerné. »

Rapidement, Celeborn se tourna vers sa famille avant de prendre ses filles ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question devant elles. Le seigneur ordonna à ses gardes d'emmener l'intrus dans les cachots alors qu'il s'approcher de son épouse, cette dernière se réveillant lentement de son brusque sommeil. Les gardes s'exécutèrent et attrapèrent l'elfe noir encore inconscient. La famille royale rentra enfin, saine et sauve.

Dans la soirée, après que les princesses eurent été mises au lit, Celeborn ordonna soudainement une réunion du conseil. Ce conseil était composé, bien sûr, du seigneur et de la belle Galadriel, ainsi que le chef de la garde Haldir et Galdor, le guérisseur de la cité. En temps normales, le seigneur d'Imladris se joignait à eux, lorsque que les conseils étaient prévu en avance, mais ce sujet ne le regardait pas, bien qu'il soit promit à Celebrian.

Les membres du conseil s'étaient réunis dans une pièce au creux d'un grand arbre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Malgré que la situation se fut calmé, le seigneur des lieux ne pouvait rester assis sur sa chaise. Galadriel demanda bien à son époux de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit.

« Ils ont été bannies ! Rugit-il à ses compères. Que faisaient-ils à la surface ?!

\- Les elfes noirs ne sont pas connus pour respecter les lois, répondit calmement Galdor.

\- Je le sais bien, mais cette fois cela ne restera pas impuni. Ils ont menacés mes filles. »

Se retournant vers le chef de la garde, Celeborn ajouta :

« Haldir, qu'avez-vous pu apprendre de celui que nous avons capturé ?

-Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant tout mon interrogatoire, expliqua-t-il d'une mine contrariée. J'ai laissé l'un de mes hommes tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. J'irais le voir un peu plus tard.

-Bien. »

Le silence régna un instant sur le conseil. Après plus d'une heure ils se dispersèrent. Celeborn et Galadriel allèrent voir leurs princesses dormirent. Aucune d'elles ne pouvaient se rendre compte de la situation, paisiblement endormies dans l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Le couple rejoignit ses appartements tard dans la nuit. Ils ne trouvèrent pas rapidement le sommeil, trop préoccupés par la venue inopinée de leurs cousins, les elfes noirs.

Tôt dans la matinée, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, la petite Linaewë perdit une nouvelle fois le sommeil. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle luttait contre cette insomnie, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait appelée. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de revoir l'elfe d'hier. Son sourire réconfortant l'avait mise en confiance. Finalement elle n'en pu plus et se leva. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le bois du sol, elle se sentit bien. Elle ressentait l'énergie de l'arbre qui avait été creusé pour bâtir cette habitat. Sa chemise de nuit s'écrasa élégamment derrière elle quand elle fut debout. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, Linaewë l'ouvra le plus doucement possible. Seulement, Eärwen ouvrit les yeux quand sa sœur passa le pas de porte, sans la refermer derrière elle. Curieuse, la petite se leva à son tour, suivant sa sœur de loin. Elles descendirent les escaliers qui, même en pleine nuit, étaient illuminés.

Quand elles furent au rez-de-chaussée, Linaewë se dirigea machinalement vers le quartier Est. Elle ne s'y était jamais aventurée avant. L'endroit lui était inconnu, mais pourtant elle savait instinctivement où aller. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Elle était près du but, elle le sentait. Eärwen, derrière elle, n'était pas à l'aise non plus dans la nuit mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas perdre sa sœur de vue.

Le nez devant une large et grande porte sombre, Eärwen comprit où elles étaient arrivées. Sa sœur avait déjà dépassé l'entrée, sans même s'arrêter un seul instant. Il fallait qu'elle la retienne ! Ce qui la frappa le plus fut le garde posté devant elle, il sembler dormir debout. La petite elfe se mit à courir pour rattraper sa jumelle, jetant un regard au garde toujours endormit. Elle se mit à appeler sa sœur discrètement. Finalement, arrivée au niveau de Linaewë sans que cette dernière ne l'eut entendu, elle lui attrapa le bras. Sa sœur sursauta a ce contact.

« Eärwen, qu'es que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Toi qu'es que tu fais ici ? Rétorqua l'autre d'un ton de reproche. On n'a pas le droit d'être là. Viens, on s'en va !

\- Vas-y-toi, moi je continue, lança la brune avant de se dégager de la poigne de sa sœur.

\- Linaewë ! On est dans les prisons !

\- Je sais. »

La brunette avança, laissant sa sœur derrière elle. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle. Cette partie de la forêt était très dense, et les arbres étaient creusés pour y enfermer les prisonniers. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les prisons de Lothlórien, mais ces quelques personnes étaient déjà bien assez.

Brusquement, une main sale sortit d'un coup de la cellule à côté d'elle. Ce fut le déclic : elle avait plus peur de se retrouver seule que de devoir rester ici en compagnie de sa jumelle adorée. Elle accéléra et attrapa une seconde fois le bras de sa sœur jumelle. La petite brune se retint de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour s'amuser de l'attitude peureuse de la blondinette.

Elles reprirent leur route, Eärwen collée à Linaewë. L'elfinne se dirigea vers le fond des prisons et s'arrêta devant l'une des cellules, plus sombre que les autres. Là, au fond, se trouvait l'elfe noir, recroquevillé dans un coin de ce cagibi. Un frisson traversa le corps de la meneuse. Elle sentit la poigne autour de son bras se resserrait un peu plus fort.

L'étrange personnage de la prison leva la tête quand il entendit le souffle des deux enfants, toutes proches de lui. Il se releva et se posta de toute sa hauteur devant elles.

« Linaewë. », chuchota-t-il.

La petite elfe se détacha de l'emprise de sa sœur et s'approcha des barreaux, posant ses mains dessus. Elle l'observa, le souffle coupé.

« Linaewë, allons-nous-en », la supplia Eärwen.

Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient faire attention à sa présence.

« Je t'attendais, reprit-il sans lâcher la brune des yeux.

\- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là…, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout vas rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Ce fut très rapide. Lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur celle de la petite, la cité entière fut plongée dans l'ombre. Ce changement d'atmosphère brusque réveilla les elfes qui se furent endormis. La dame fut prise d'un horrible pressentiment. Elle se leva très rapidement, puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre de ses filles. Celebrian était déjà debout, regardant les lits vides de ses petites sœurs. Galadriel courut alors sans hésitation en direction des prisons. Ce qu'elle redoutait allait se passer. Pénétrant dans le quartier Est, elle vit au loin Eärwen allongée au sol, inconsciente, et la petite Linaewë, endormie elle aussi, dans les bras de l'elfe, hors de sa cellule. Elle appela l es gardes qui arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'elfe.

« Tout vas rentrer dans l'ordre », entendirent-ils.

A peine l'elfe noir eut-il prononcé ces paroles que tous elfes présent en Lothlórien s'écroulèrent. Il avança calmement entre les corps endormis et prononça une incantation :

 **Cette journée disparaîtra**

 **Cette enfant tu oublieras**

 **Du tréfonds de la forêt**

 **Aux sombres grottes d'Ellethë**

 **Le pacte est scellé**

Il sortit sans aucune difficulté de la prison, puis de Lothlórien, accompagné de la petite princesse Linaewë. Les elfes noirs, qui l'avaient accompagné la première fois, le retrouvèrent et ensemble, ils regagnèrent leurs terres : les grottes d'Ellethë. C'était un lieu caché où certains elfes à l'âme impure furent bannis il y a des siècles après la guerre des Cinq Nations Elfiques. Là-bas, les elfes mutèrent. La corruption de leurs esprits finit par transparaître dans leur apparence. Leur peau vira au noir, leurs cheveux au blanc et leurs yeux au rouge.

Ils ont été oubliés, comme leurs cousins, les elfes gris. Peu d'ouvrages existants encore parlent de cette période, honte des elfes. Le triste souvenir d'une époque révolue.


End file.
